Twelve Days of the Convergence
by The Convergence
Summary: For Lilly: You know the Twelve Days of Christmas? This is the Twelve Days of Christmas Convergence Style.


**For:** Lilly

 **Penname:** Thunderrrstruck

 **Character:** Harrison Wells

 **Other Characters Used:** Jesse Chambers-Wells/ Jesse Quick (Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen and Wally West are all mentioned)

 **Rating:** K+

 **Genre(s):** Family

 **Message to Your Person:** Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! Joyous Kwanzaa! Happy Solstice! Whatever you celebrate, I hope you like this little ficlet!

* * *

 **Twelve Days of the Convergence**

 _You know the Twelve Days of Christmas? This is the Twelve Days of Christmas Convergence Style._

* * *

On the first day of Christmas;

It was cold. Awkwardly so. What else was going to happen in the run up to Christmas? Tropical weather? Then again, the world has surprised them with weirder stuff before, so why not now? Harry sat inside the living room with his hands wrapped around his coffee cup, warming them. The world was making it hard to get any work done. Either the cold stiffened his fingers or the gloves did. It was easier just to stay inside.

On the second day of Christmas;

It was still bitterly cold when Harry went out to get some more coffee from the store. He kept his hands in his pockets all the way there. He remembered that it was cold last year as well. There could be no denying it this time. Winter wasn't coming, it was already here.

On the third day of Christmas;

Harry wanted to take his mint off his work, so he went out for a walk with his daughter, Jesse. Crossing over to Olc, they were stopped in their path by a door. A mysterious locked door. Father and daughter turned back and instead went to the Durachd forest.

On the fourth day of Christmas;

Jesse had woken Harry up. The newspaper was back. And if the headline was to be believed, it was doomsaying again. It seemed much colder today than it had been the previous day. Temperatures must have been well into the minus range. But as long as he and Jesse were okay-and they were-Harry didn't really care.

On the fifth day of Christmas;

They were either about to be thrown into a new world or offered a way home. As Jesse had pointed out, there had been no letter last week. Harry, of course, had been too busy to notice the lack of a letter. With the cold, the clock, the door and the newspaper, the world had to be changing. It just had to be. And the temperatures definitely seemed to be dropping.

On the sixth day of Christmas;

Harry realised the light was fading out. He had noticed it when the sky seemed stuck in perpetual twilight. Jesse, to her credit, hadn't been complaining. She had been going out as she normally would, but wrapping up warm. She put it down to things to do, people to see. Then again, Jesse was twenty now. She had more of a social life than he did. And though she didn't tell him, Harry knew she had a thing for Wally West.

On the seventh day of Christmas;

Harry was wrapped up warm outside. Talking with other people who called the Convergence 'home'. A bit about the newspaper, but mostly about the biting cold. Something had definitely seemed off to him and he was ashamed to say it took him a while to notice something he should have noticed earlier. The animals had gone. No cats, no seagulls, no ants-they were just gone. It didn't really bother him. But it was kind of weird.

On the eighth day of Christmas;

Harry decided to take a walk. He was bored, so he went down to the caverns. Couldn't be any colder there than it was anywhere else. As he walked, he could see his own breath in front of him. There was no question that it was winter now. He almost wouldn't have minded the cold weather if there was light as well. But it definitely provided an authenticity to the Christmas experience. He arrived at the snow caverns and spent a while down there. He didn't know how long because of the darkening sky. But he did notice that he didn't see the wolf, a creature he usually spotted.

On the ninth day of Christmas;

Jesse talked Harry into taking a trip down to the door and did her best to keep up the mood. Her positivity and optimism were something to be admired. This would be her second Christmas in the Convergence. She arrived last year in the chaos of the ending world-Harry reminded himself of this fact. Then again, it was his second Christmas here too. Where had the time gone? It seemed to have just vanished in the blink of an eye. Unless that was how time worked here. He wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that the Convergence was beyond all science.

On the tenth day of Christmas;

Harry had to finish off his Christmas shopping, though it was so cold he was loathe to go outside. But he had to get presents. And a turkey-if he could get flames for long enough to cook it. He and Jesse had been eating cold food for days. A good way to get your five-a-day, as Jesse had said. Harry had to agree. Then again, he was never one for cooking. So why was he getting a turkey anyway? In the end, he decided not to bother with the turkey and just stick to getting presents.

On the eleventh day of Christmas;

Harry checked the calendar. It was Christmas Eve. He hoped he had everything prepared. It would be a cold Christmas, but he and Jesse would be together. And they'd see Caitlin and Barry and Cisco and everyone else for Christmas. Harry actually thought it could turn out to be a decent-ish Christmas. Or at least be better than Halloween.

On the twelfth day of Christmas;

It was Christmas Day! The time to exchange presents with each other! And feel love and joy and just enjoy each other's company, let go and have fun! Under the Christmas tree were two presents one addressed to Jesse and the other to Harry, both from Santa. Harry wasn't sure whether he believed in Santa (who could exist without a second thought in this weird world with demigods and magicians and vampires), but he was sure that this Christmas would be better than 'decent-ish'. It would be fine.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
